Noah Quijano
'Noah Quijano 'is a main character who appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 2 and The Hell that Walks: The Final Season. Personality Noah is shown to be a kind, but somewhat lazy survivor. Still hung up over his NASCAR career coming to an abrupt end due to the apocalypse, Noah was still trying to hold onto his glory days, and usually spent his time thinking about what could've been. Despite this, Noah is not a weak survivor, as he as shown many times that he is resourceful, intelligent, and caring towards others. Appearance Noah has tan skin with dark brown hair he usually keeps under a beanie. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the apocalypse, Noah was an up and coming NASCAR driver who was rather popular, as he was a good driver and women found him attractive. Post-Apocalypse When the apocalypse struck, Noah witnesses his entire crew be slaughtered by beasties, and later, one of his female companions stole his race car and crashed it. Eventually, he met up with John Norman and his friends Alice, Xander and James and joined them. Later, the group encountered La Pandilla, who began threatening them for supplies. Season 2 Back to Basics Noah makes his first appearance after John accidentally shoots Sal Jenkins in the arm, and informs the group that a herd is coming. He, along with the others, are able to get into a junkyard. However, Noah ends up witnessing the deaths of Alice, James and Xander, but is able to survive and joins the others in heading to the Constantine Safe-Zone. Along the way, he and John bond with Matthias Harris when he offers his condolences over the loss of his friends. Trial and Error Noah is first seen sitting with Drew Hunnigan as the two discuss the supply run going on, and how Pierce Evans admits that they've been out longer than usual, causing Noah to worry and admit that he has a slight crush on John. In embarrassment, he switches the conversation to Pierce, and notes that Pierce may snap if none of his friends come back alive. Noah's prediction comes true as he witnesses Pierce murder Zoey Baker and attempt to escape. He, along with Tyler Horvath, Drew and John go after Pierce, and splits off with Tyler, where he admits his sorrow for her. After a window breaks, he fears that Pierce is attacking John, to which his fears are realized once he finds a mortally wounded John and hesitantly puts him out of his misery. Noah is later present for the funeral for Zoey, Drew, John and Alicia, and is shown greatly saddened at John's death. Days later, he witnesses the deaths of Tyson and Zeke and watches as the wall is broken down. No Way Out Noah appears in the episode rescuing Jenny, Terrance and Bryan along with Jeff and Curtis, and gets to a SUV. During the drive, Noah is able to shoot Steven, but Jeff is shot in the neck, causing the car to crash. Noah is able to survive the car crash along with Jenny, Terrance, and an unconscious Curtis, and is picked up by Heath. While waiting for the others at Buck's Fishing Emporium, Noah is seen talking to Beth about NASCAR, and is disheartened when Beth admits she doesn't watch it, much to Heath's amusement. Mind Over Murder Noah is assigned along with Tyler to talk to Kirby once they encounter Quinn's Group. Later, he goes to check on Curtis, and reveals to Terrance that Curtis passed away. He then watches as Terrance puts down Curtis. Later, he, Terrance, Jenny and Tyler hear screaming and encounter a group of beasties attempting to grab a man from a tree. After the beasties are cleared, the man introduces himself as Cody, and the four take him into the group. Death Among Us Upon hearing about Matt's decision to kick Tyler out after he gets Beth kidnapped, Noah is initially against it, but upon hearing the reasoning being because of Heath's threat, he supports Matt's decision. Later, he witnesses Heath beating a captive Kimmy and is highly disturbed by the sight, but eventually tells the others where Kimmy's group is. Noah joins Matt, Eve, Eli, Jenny and Kimmy in the car, and, when the ambush begins, he takes cover with Cody. With Matt's help, he and Cody are able to escape the battlefield. Season 3 Dark Days During the time skip, Noah and Cody were able to reunite with Terrance, Eli and Jenny and are eventually able to reunite with the others, and, when informed of Matt's death, is saddened. Noah, along with the others, are then taken hostage by Rico, Logan, Hiroto and Aiko, but the group is saved by Benji. Noah thanks Benji, and asks about the language he was speaking. Moments later, Noah is shown to be shocked when Benji reveals the infection went global. When discussing a plan, Noah suggests a military base, to which Sal reveals that if there are any soldiers there, they'd likely shoot them all. Regardless, the group makes the decision to head to the nearest military base. A Harsh Reminder Noah is shown to be overjoyed once Beth and Tyler return and goes to check on Beth. Moments later, Noah, along with Terrance, Jenny and Beth investigate the commotion going on upstairs and see Tyler attacking Heath. Noah then helps escort Heath downstairs and, upon hearing the reason for the fight, becomes incredibly annoyed at Heath and leaves the room. Noah later joins Terrance, Benji, Aiko, Hiroto, Jenny, Rico, Lex and Kaitlyn on the risky path, and once Leon Dawson returns, he is confused once Leon mistakes him for Matt, and admits that he is worried about him. When Noah hears about Tyler's immunity, he is shocked. Later, when the group arrive at the Military Base, Noah is among the few to be allowed inside the base, and meets superfan, Sasha. When Sasha mentions the radio block, Noah offers to talk to the Revivalists, and, after Cindy chastises Sasha for her reaction to Noah, Noah offers an autograph for compensation. A while later, Noah, along with Sal, Benji, Heath and Jenny, go to the Aventura Mall in order to talk to the Revivalists. While driving, the group begin to question Noah's desire to go, with Jenny mentioning Noah's laziness on guard duty. Eventually, Noah joins in on the joke about Benji being a weeb, then admits he has a crush on Sasha and went to impress her. Upon arriving, the group meet Fred and nearly get into an altercation with him, but are eventually let in. The group then meets the leader of the Revivalists, Seth, and are able to get him to remove the radio block. On the way back, Noah continues poking fun at Benji and defends himself about getting laid. The Games Begin After talking with Cindy, Noah meets Sasha's friends Joshua and Megan, and Megan becomes curious at Noah's quietness. However, after Noah bonds with Joshua over the Hurricanes, and, after using the bathroom, is confronted by Megan and is apologized to, then is told about Conrad, a man of the same age who pervs on Megan. After Conrad comes over and scares Megan off, Noah prevents him from going after her, to which Conrad accuses him of rape when he pins him to the wall. A few days later, Noah talks to Cindy and sees her vaping, and, when asking about her leadership, Cindy angrily rebuffs him. Noah is then asked by Joshua, Sasha and Megan about Cindy's increased stress and about her focus on Tyler and, after Conrad joins much to the group's reluctance, Noah reveals Tyler's immunity. Noah then takes the group to meet Tyler, who is there with Beth. Noah then watches as Conrad attacks Tyler and Beth eventually murder Conrad. They are then confronted and yelled at by Cindy, and Noah witnesses Cindy attack Beth when she stands up to her, and also attempts to break up the fistfight between Heath and Cindy. A while later, Noah is talked to by Sasha, where the two talk about the massacre at the military base and Constantine. Noah then admits his feelings to Sasha, who reciprocates his feelings. The two then have sex. The Madness Within Noah is among the group who goes to find Benji and Tyler, and is accompanied by Cindy to make sure that he and Sasha don't go off and have sex. Eventually, after Benji is found, Noah goes back to the base, but doesn't join the others at the mall. Noah later joins the festivities and eventually witnesses the crucifixes and helps put down the undead group members. The Final Push Noah is asked by Benji to drive him to the warehouse where Cody died, and Noah is able to get permission from Cindy. During the drive, Noah reveals his knowledge of Cody's death, then talks about his past, saying he had a mansion at twenty-four, was very popular among women, and was on the fast track to success until the outbreak occurred, resulting in his crew being killed despite trying to save one of them and Noah's car being destroyed when it is stolen by a woman and driven into a wall. He then stays outside with the truck and, while waiting for Benji, is captured by the Revivalists. Eventually, the Revivalists arrive at the base with a captive Noah and Benji. Noah, along with the others, eventually hear the truth about Cody's death, and watches as Benji is tortured by Seth. When the battle begins, Noah and Benji are able to sneak into the infirmary, but are followed by Fred, who begins choking Noah until he is saved by Jenny. Noah then watches as Hiroto wakes up and saves Jenny by stabbing Fred in the throat with a scalpel. Noah is able to recover and is about to escape, but ends up witnessing Trish ambushing the five and cutting off Benji's hand before being shot in the head by Aiko. Eventually, Noah and the others are pinned down by Lila and Louis, but Lila is shot in the head by Tyler, giving Jenny enough time to shoot Louis. The five are then able to get to the chopper the military arrived in, and Noah is able to be extracted. Two years later, it is revealed that Noah began a relationship with Sasha and got her pregnant, and was currently working on a motorcycle to ride with his kid. Killed Victims * John Norman ''(Before Reanimation, out of mercy) * Steven * Numerous counts of beasties. Relationships Sasha Upon first meeting, Sasha was briefly hostile towards Noah due to them being complete strangers. However, once the two meet face to face, Sasha is overcome with excitement as she recognizes him, and the two quickly become friends. Additionally, Noah gained a crush on her, which Sasha would later reciprocate, resulting in the two having sex. Two years later, it's revealed that Noah got Sasha pregnant and began a relationship with her. John Norman As John was the first person Noah met after the outbreak, Noah is very trusting of him. It's also hinted that Noah is interested romantically in John, albeit slightly. When Noah finds a mortally wounded John, he is devastated by the sight and mercifully kills John. At John's funeral, he is seen crying showing how much he cared for John. Matthias Harris Noah and Matt have a good relationship as Noah is grateful towards Matt for saving him when they first met. It's also shown that Noah has a great deal of trust in Matt. When Noah hears about Matt's death, Noah is deeply saddened over the loss of his friend. Tyler Horvath While not seen interacting much, Noah and Tyler are shown to have a good relationship with each other, and, when hearing about Tyler's impending death, is greatly saddened. Jenny Orlov While not interacting much, it can be assumed that since the two joked around while heading to the mall, the two have a good relationship. Terrance Jadad While not interacting much, it is shown that Noah and Terrance get along well. When Noah is taken hostage by the Revivalists, Terrance is horrified and enraged at this, demonstrating his care for Noah. Heath Carter Initially, Heath was distrusting of Noah due to him accidentally shooting Sal, but soon warmed up to him due to his kind nature towards Beth. In Season 3, Noah has become more weary of Heath, but still is kind towards him, with Heath returning the favor. When Noah and Benji are captured by the Revivalists, Heath is enraged and demands they both be let go, showing that Heath cares about Noah. Overall, they have a good relationship. Beth Carter Beth and Noah are shown to have a good relationship as the two were seen having a light-hearted conversation about cars. Joshua In the time they knew each other, Noah and Joshua were friendly towards each other, with them bonding over sports. Noah also trusted Joshua enough to reveal Tyler's immunity. When Joshua was killed, Noah was saddened over his death. Megan In the time they knew each other, Noah and Megan briefly were at odds, but once Megan apologized, the two were friendly towards each other. Noah also trusted Megan enough to reveal Tyler's immunity. It is unknown how Noah felt about her death, but he was likely saddened. Leon Dawson When meeting for the first time, Noah immediately becomes weary of him due to Leon mistaking him for Matt and his bizarre personality. Despite this, the two eventually warm up to each other and are currently on good terms. Alice Noah was on good terms with Alice and was saddened over her death. Xander Noah was on good terms with Xander and was saddened over his death. James Noah was on good terms with James and was saddened over his death. Cindy Henninger Initially, Cindy and Noah had an uneasy relationship due to Cindy's general distrust of men. Despite this, she let Noah let when Tyler requested a few of his friends come in, but is quickly annoyed at Sasha's enthusiasm. Her distrust of him is shown further when she angrily rebuffed him when he attempted to talk to her, and it increases when Noah brings Josh, Sasha, Megan and Conrad to Tyler's pen, which results in Conrad's death. Additionally, Cindy goes with Noah and Sasha in order to make sure they don't go off and have sex, showing she still doesn't trust him. It is unknown if they mended their relationship during the two-year time skip. Benji Odans While not seen interacting much, it is likely they were on good terms. Benji is shown to trust Noah, as he asked him to accompany him to the warehouse where Cody died. However, when Noah hears the truth about Cody's death, he is shocked and saddened, but still helps Benji escape. Hiroto Shinya Initially, the two had a hostile relationship due to Hiroto being a part of the group that captured them. However, after Hiroto apologized to the others, their relationship bettered. It is unknown how Noah felt after Hiroto had his leg amputated, but he was likely shocked. Aiko Odans While not seen interacting much, it can be assumed that their initial reaction was hostile due to Aiko being a part of the group that captured the others. It is unknown if their relationship bettered after this. Drew Hunnigan While not seen interacting much, it can be assumed that due to Noah being comfortable enough to admit his feelings to John around him that the two have a good relationship. Conrad Noah disliked Conrad and vice-versa as Noah was concerned about Conrad's obsession with Megan, and Conrad disliked Noah due to Noah preventing him from going after Megan. It is unknown how Noah felt about Conrad's death, but he was likely relieved. La Pandilla As the gang were threatening Noah's group for supplies, it is very likely that Noah hates them. Despite this, when he sees Kimmy being tortured by Heath, he is horrified, but it's likely due to the torture itself. Seth While not seen interacting much, it can be assumed that Noah hates Seth for killing many group members brutally. Trivia * According to Swooce, in a TV series, Noah would be played by Avan Jogia. * Swooce jokingly calls Noah "hispanic Matt" due to his slight resemblance to Matt. * Noah is the first celebrity encountered in the series. ** However, counting Henry, he would be the second. * Noah is the first LBGT character encountered in the series, and the first bisexual one overall. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Military Base Category:Constantine Safe-Zone Category:Main Characters Category:Alive